Slowly Broken
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: She thought she couldn't be broken. She thought it would never come to this. Everybody has a breaking point and all things die. After being thrown into the TARDIS, Rose wakes up in the med bay. The Doctor thinks she made it back to him but why is she really there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Okay, don't yell at me for starting another story. *Hides behind Jack* I've had this story in my head for a while now so I thought I'd just post it. I'm going to update this one every Friday unless I'm in a really good mood! It's an 11/Rose with a little bit of a twist.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So where are we going to today?" Amy asked excitedly. The Doctor began running around the console hitting all sorts of buttons.

"Somewhere warm. Somewhere where we won't have to do a lot of running. A beach, maybe." The Doctor stopped for a moment before continuing to press buttons even faster. "I know the perfect place!" Amy smirked at his enthusiasm.

"Where would that be?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked up to him once the TARDIS landed with a final bump.

"Why don't you go look for yourselves." The Doctor pointed to the doors happily. Amy jumped up to open the doors, pulling Rory along with her. Before she could reach for the handle the TARDIS started shaking violently.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy yelled.

"We're being thrown back into the vortex." The Doctor called back. He started hitting another long series of buttons. A loud bell started ringing throughout the TARDIS. "Uh-oh." The Doctor started running down the corridor. "Ponds with me." He yelled back to Amy and Rory. They followed closely behind.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked.

"The cloister bell." The Doctor quickened his pace.

"What does that do?" Rory questioned. The Doctor stopped for a minute and turned to him.

"It means that we have a problem, a big one." The Doctor turned and continued down the corridor. "Where is the problem girl?" He put his hand on the wall. The TARDIS leaves a trail of lights. The group follow it into a large room. The room is dark with wooden floors.

"What's the problem?" Amy was looking around the room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted. A second later a flash of gold slammed through the ceiling. The gold figure landed on the floor of the room. The TARDIS quickly patched up the ceiling and the bells stopped ringing.

"What is that?" Amy's voice was quiet. The three of them stared at the figure, none of them daring to move. The figure was the outline of a woman but it was glowing gold. After a minute the glowing died down leaving a blonde lying on the ground facing down. She slowly started to get up.

"Blimey, you could give a girl a warning you know." The girl cried in a London accent. "I know, I know. Thank you, I'm not being ungrateful or anything but just a little heads up before you go sending me flying through a ceiling." She paused as if waiting for someone to speak. "What do you mean? I feel fine." Another pause. "Seriously? I don't think I'm going to pass o-" Her voice cut out as she fell back on the ground. The Doctor was still staring at the figure. _No. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. It doesn't make any sense. _Rory only paused a moment before running to the woman followed by Amy. The Doctor still made no effort to move.

"We need to get her to the med bay." Rory said. He looked up to the Doctor for assistance but he was still staring. "Doctor." He didn't move. "Doctor, we need to help her. She looks pretty beat up." This snapped the Doctor out of it. He quickly ran up and threw the girl into his arms. He sprinted out of the room towards the med bay which didn't take long since the TARDIS was helping. He set her down softly on the bed. Rory and Amy were right behind him. He was scanning her with his sonic screwdriver. Rory started getting out supplies he knew from his time period. He started working on a large gash in her side.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amy asked. Rory looked up at her.

"She's got a few cuts and burns but I think she should be fine." Rory answered. The Doctor's hands were shaking. _She's here. _

"Her head was hit pretty hard. She's got a concussion too. I think she was hurt before she came flying in." Rory nodded to the Doctor's observations.

"She's lost quite a bit of blood." Rory finished with her side and patched up her ankle. "Broken ankle." He muttered. The Doctor was working on a bullet wound in her shoulder. Amy felt helpless just standing there but she couldn't think of anything to do or say. She was watching as the Doctor and Rory were patching her up. The woman was slowly moving her head. Her eyes were squeezed in pain.

"I didn't know." The blonde muttered. Rory stopped working on the cut on her leg.

"Can you hear me?" He asked her.

"'Course I can hear you. You've been talking to me for the past few days." She paused a moment and scrunched up her nose. "Did you change your voice or something. That sounded like a man." Rory looked to the Doctor.

"I don't think she's talking to us." He whispered to Rory. The woman said a few more incoherent words before quieting once more. The two men finished with helping her an hour or so later. Amy and Rory had both known that the Doctor had been acting weird since they saw her but she did fall out of the who knows where into the ceiling of a spaceship. Rory offered to stay and watch over her while Amy and the Doctor work with the TARDIS. The Doctor was reluctant to leave her but eventually he did. Once they got to the console room she began to question the Doctor.

"How did she get in here?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at Amy for a moment.

"It should be impossible." He looked back to the console. _She's an impossible girl._

"Who is she? I mean she looks human but is she?" Amy continued. The Doctor shrugged.

"Nothing wrong showed up in her blood. As far as I can tell she is human." He stated. Amy stayed silent another moment.

"What are we going to do with her?" The Doctor sighed.

"I don't know yet." He answered. He truthfully wanted to keep her here but he didn't know what happened.

* * *

"Um, hello. I'm Rory." Rory gave the unconscious girl a sheepish smile. "Don't worry about your injuries, the Doctor and I took care of them." Rory looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Somebody hurt you, didn't they?" He asked. "Once you wake up, we'll bring you back home." Rory smiled encouragingly. "We can help you if you need it. That's kind of what we do, help people. Amy, the Doctor, and I travel around just helping people. Amy, that's my wife, met him when she was younger. He told her to wait five minutes but ended up being twelve years late. I ended up traveling with them later on. I'm sure you'll love the Doctor, most people do. I bet you'll get along with Amy as well." He looked at the blonde on the bed. She was starting to stir in her sleep. Her eyes were slowly beginning to open. "Doctor!" Rory called. He backed up and ran out of the med bay. "Doctor, she's waking up!" Rory yelled once he was in the console room.

* * *

_"What happened?" The blonde slowly stood up. Standing in front of her was a woman wearing a long, blue dress._

_"Hello." She smiled. The blonde smiled._

_"Hello, didn't think I'd be back so soon." She let out a strangled laugh. The woman in blue put her hand on the blonde's shoulder._

_"I couldn't abandoned you, now could I." She smiled. "Besides, you have a message for my Thief." The blonde nodded._

_"Thank you, for saving me." The blonde looked at her meaningfully._

_"I will always save you, you are a part of me." The woman in blue said. "You must wake up now, our Thief worries." The blonde woman beamed at her._

_"I will." The woman in blue nodded before asking the blonde a question._

_"Could I ask something of you?" The woman asked nervously._

_"Anything." The blonde responded._

_"May I hug you, my Wolf." The woman in blue looked at her. The blonde nodded as a smile crept on her face._

_"Of course." She wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Thank you." She whispered. After a moment they pulled away._

_"Go, be with our Thief. Save him and let him save you." She smiled. The blonde nodded. _She began to stir. She was opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the bright light. Three people stood above her looking down with interest. There was a ginger woman who smiled sweetly at her, a man who looked down at her with concern, and another man who was staring down at her with so many emotions. Her eyes caught the last man. She was staring straight into his green depths. Recognition hit instantly.

"Doctor?" She asked. She knew the answer already. He may change his face but his eyes are always the same. They are always distant with the weight of the world and the weariness of time.

His voice was barely above a whisper, "Rose..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's Eleven. I have a soft spot for 11/Rose. Well I guess I just have a soft spot for Doctor/Rose. Don't hate it. They are by far my favorite ship so I go a little overboard with the stories. A new update in a few days because I feel cruel for only posting my short prologue (seriously why are they always so short?!) Let me know what you thought of this so far. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is quite short but establishes a few of the main points.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose smiled. "I made it!" She said happily. The Doctor was still staring at her.

"Rose..." He said again. His voice gained volume. "Rose!" He smiled widely before throwing his arms around her. She bit her lip as he hugged her. She was glad to see him but her body ached.

"Um, Doctor, still hurt, remember?" Rose laughed as the Doctor quickly pulled away.

"Oh, right, sorry." He muttered. "But how are you here? Why are you here?" He asked. Rose sighed.

"I'm here because the TARDIS called me home." Rose smiled softly and patted the nearest wall. The TARDIS hummed contently causing the Doctor to stare at her.

"Doctor, who is she?" Amy asked from beside Rory. Rose looked up to them with a smile.

"'M Rose Tyler. Thanks for the help by the way." She replied honestly.

"No problem." Rory replied.

"Ponds, this is Rose and she's an old friend." He said. "Now Rose, how did you get here?"

"The TARDIS, she knew something was wrong with me so she pulled me here." Rose said.

"How did she pull you?" The Doctor asked. Rose laughed a little.

"That's a complicated answer." Rose muttered. "We're bonded." The Doctor was now openly staring at Rose.

"Bonded?" His voice was higher than normal.

"What's bonded mean?" Rory asked.

"Well, I say bonding but I actually mean that I'm a part of the TARDIS." Rose responded.

"Part of the TARDIS?" The Doctor choked. Rose nodded.

"The most important part." She put her hand on his chest. "The heart." She said gleefully.

"You are the heart of the TARDIS?" Rose nodded again.

"That's why I could hold the vortex. She's a part of me and I'm a part of her." She smiled.

"What about your family? And the other me?" The Doctor asked. Rose shook her head.

"They are gone, Doctor. It's been a few hundred years." Amy and Rory could hardly believe what she was saying. First she crashes into the TARDIS, talking to herself. Then she's claiming to be a part of the TARDIS. Now she's saying she's hundreds of years old.

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor put his hand against her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Rose shook her head.

"That's not why I'm here. I need to tell you something." Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Rose closed her eyes trying to recall what she had to say. She was like that for a minute before her eyes snapped open.

"They said something about destroying the multiverse Doctor." Rose spoke quietly in a shaky voice.

"Who said Rose?"

"I don't know. They didn't say their names. They want you dead, Doctor. They want the TARDIS." The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

"Why did they have you?" He asked quietly.

"They tried to bring the TARDIS to me but the TARDIS brought me to her instead." Rose smiled. The Doctor smiled softly back. Rose brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. "I missed you." She said softly. The Doctor put his hand over Rose's.

"Oh, Rose, I missed you too." He smiled at her watery chuckle. Rose looked behind him at the ginger and the nurse.

"Hello!" She said happily.

"Hi!" Amy replied eagerly. She was bursting with questions but kept to herself for now. "I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory." Rose nodded politely to them.

"'S nice to meet you." She said. Amy smiled at Rose. The Doctor jumped up and clapped his hands once.

"Right, you need sleep missy." He said to Rose. He turned to the Ponds. "I'll meet you two in the console room." He said in a manner clearly dismissing them. They took the hint and scurried off. The Doctor turned back to Rose and intertwined his fingers in hers. "Sleep now." He whispered. Rose slowly closed her eyes. The Doctor watched as her breathing evened out. He couldn't believe it. After everything, the woman that he has always loved was sleeping in front of him. She is going to live as long as the TARDIS. They can finally have their forever! He's never felt more positive about anything in his entire lives. He smiles at her sleeping form in front of him. He bends down and places a lingering kiss on her forehead. He can finally have his happily ever after.

* * *

The TARDIS was watching happily as her Thief was with her Wolf. She missed her Wolf almost as much as her Thief did. Sometimes she thinks that she might've missed her even more. Nobody could replace her Wolf. She was lost without her Wolf but now that she has her back, she feels better. Something feels wrong but she doesn't acknowledge it. How could she? She has her Wolf and her Thief, as it should always be.

* * *

"So do you think she was more than just a friend?" Amy asked.

"By the way he was looking at her I would think so." Rory replied.

"What about River though?" Amy questioned. Rory shrugged.

"What about her?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him this happy with anybody before. I don't think she's going to appreciate it." Amy stated.

"You're right but I'm sure the Doctor can figure it out on his own." Rory said.

"Figure what out on my own?" The Doctor asked as he strolled in.

"Nothing." Amy said quickly. She shot a glare to Rory to shut him up. "Where are we going next?" Amy asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet." His eyes were glancing around quickly and a thousand emotions shadowed over his face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Amy reassured him. He seemed to relax slightly. "So who is she?"

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor answered uncomfortably. He knew where this was going.

"Yeah but what was she?"

"A past companion." The Doctor answered. He internally shuddered at the thought of Rose being just another companion. Sure, he never acted on how he felt but he still considered her so much more than a companion.

"I know that." Amy rolled her eyes. "Was she a girlfriend?" Excitement twinkled in Amy's eyes. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't date, Pond." Amy rolled her eyes again.

"Did you love her?" Amy asked. The Doctor paused his ministrations. He completely froze. He didn't want to move because he knew the answer but he didn't want to answer it. He stayed still a moment before Amy coughed slightly to get his attention. He continued to press buttons on the console. Pointedly ignoring the question. "Well?" Amy pushed. The Doctor looked up at her. He was about to answer when the doors opened.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled at the Doctor as she walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose was lying down. She could feel everything they were doing. Some were inserting needles to test her blood while others were kicking her ribs. The pain was immense but she refused to let that dampen her spirit. She knew she was alone. Some part deep within her was telling her that she was going to spend the rest of her long life like this. She quickly pushed away that train of thought. She had to have hope. Hope was the only thing she had left. Even that was beginning to fade. Her heart was at war with itself. Part of her was telling her that the Doctor would come and save her. The other part was telling her she was on her own. She couldn't fight them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight them. They were never going to stop. They wanted the TARDIS. Rose knew she could easily call the TARDIS to her. She could have given them the TARDIS when it all started. But she would never give them her. She repeated to herself like a prayer. She would never give them the TARDIS. She could feel the hope slipping. She didn't know how much longer she could last like this. She wanted it to be over, she was getting desperate. She tried to force herself to not even think about giving them the TARDIS. She could feel herself finally giving in to the unconsciousness. With a final scream that held every bit of hope, every bit of emotion she had, her world went silent.

* * *

The TARDIS was watching with fascination. Her Wolf was resting while her Thief's Ponds were speaking to one another. They wanted to know what her Wolf meant to her Thief. The TARDIS knew the answer because she was the only one that heard him at night when he screamed out for his Rose, when he cried out to the pink and yellow human who single handedly stole both hearts of the last Time Lord and the heart of his ship. Rose Tyler belonged right here with her and her Thief. They all three belonged together, forever. When the TARDIS saw River she knew that things were going to get bad. She only had a second to contemplate it before she heard a scream. It wasn't any scream, it was one that held desperation, hope, fear, and utter loneliness. It was the scream of her Wolf.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! So Rose, isn't actually Rose. I'm going to try my hardest not to do River bashing, I swear. Rose isn't going to be too friendly to her though. This is only because the Rose in the TARDIS isn't the real Rose. I apologize for anybody that sounds too out of character, I don't have much experience writing Eleven, Rory, Amy, or River. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: 'Ello! Be warned, I wrote this early in the morning so there may be a few mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Her Wolf. _The TARDIS was trying to understand. She could see her Wolf lying peacefully in the med bay. How was her Wolf screaming? Unless that isn't her Wolf. There was no denying that the scream came from her Wolf. Her Wolf was her heart and she could feel it. Something is going on and the imposter cannot be trusted. She's doing something to her Wolf. A rapid flash of unleashed anger flashed out causing her occupants to hit the ground. Somebody was hurting her Wolf, now they're going to be hurt.

* * *

"River!" The Doctor said in fake cheer. She looked at him skeptically before Amy jumped up.

"River!" She cheered. She hugged her daughter before returning to her spot beside Rory.

"What's going on?" River asked grimly. The Doctor plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"Nothing, why would anything be going on?" He asked. Before River could respond the TARDIS shook violently. All four of them fell to the floor in a heap. The Doctor glared at the console. "What was that for?" The TARDIS was being strangely silent. Since the TARDIS wasn't bothering to reply to him he turned his attention back to the other passengers. "What are you doing here, River?" The Doctor's fake cheer was back. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just came to say hello, save the universe, the usual." She replied nonchalantly. Rose ran into the room.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rose asked.

"Oh, the TARDIS won't answer me." The Doctor shrugged off her question even though he was wondering the same thing.

"Who's this?" River asked.

"This is-" The Doctor was cut off by Rose.

"'M Rose." Rose smiled at River. Rose walked to the console and put a hand on it. "Hey girl, what's wrong?" She asked as she stroked the console gently. A spark emitted and sent a shock straight through Rose. She pulled her hand back and glared at the console.

"I don't think she likes you." River said. Rose turned to face her. She simply shrugged.

"Probably still mad I took so long to contact her."

"Contact her?" River asked, interested. Rose nodded but didn't elaborate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Rose changed the subject.

"River Song, the Doctor's wife." She held out her hand with a sweet smile. Rose put on a fake smile before taking it. The Doctor's face contorted into a look of horror as he watched the woman he loves meet River. Rory patted his back once before moving back next to Amy.

"The Doctor's wife?" Rose wondered aloud. River nodded.

"Well..." The Doctor started. Rose turned to him.

"It's alright, doesn't need explaining." She said simply. She turned to River in front of her. "'M a past companion." Rose explained. River nodded slowly, mentally taking note that he hasn't ever mentioned Rose.

"Not a companion." The Doctor blurted before his eyes widened in realization and he clamped his mouth shut. Rose looked at him curiously. River raised an eyebrow. The TARDIS began to shake once again.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose yelled. The Doctor shrugged as he struggled to regain his footing. He slowly made his way to the console. Gallifreyan was flying across the screen so fast he could barely make it out. A single sentence kept repeating itself over and over again.

'That's not Rose.' The message was moving fast enough so it took him a moment to make it out. As soon as realization dawned on him the TARDIS stopped shaking. He whirled around and pinned Rose to the nearest wall.

"Who are you?" He said through gritted teeth in a dangerous calm.

"What are you talking about? It's me Doctor, it's Rose." The woman who looked like Rose pleaded.

"Who are you?" He asked again. His voice slightly more angry than the first time. The woman still pleaded with her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please Doctor, it's me, I'm right here." The woman begged.

"Doctor, maybe you should-" Amy began.

"Not now, Amelia." The Doctor shouted. "I'm asking you one more time, who. are. you?" He yelled in her face. The woman tried to plead with her eyes but the Doctor's emotions didn't change. Finally she let out a sigh.

"That didn't go as well as we planned." She said. The Doctor's grip tightened.

"Who are you and what did you do to Rose?" He yelled.

"It's not important who I am." She smiled. "As for Rose, I would say she's up for the morning session right about now. Knowing who's on duty today I'd say she lost consciousness already." The Doctor's eyes flared in anger.

"Where is she?" He roared. The woman laughed until his elbow pushed so far into her neck she started coughing. "Answer the question."

"She's somewhere you'll never get to her." The woman's smile became sinister. "Even if you do find her, you'll be too late." The Doctor's final restraint snapped and he wrapped his hands around her neck. Her face was turning purple before River pulled him away.

"Leave me alone." The Doctor's anger turned on her. River just stared at him before moving towards the woman on the floor. The woman was laughing.

"I don't know why you'd want to help Rose, you'd never stand a chance against her for his hearts." The woman spoke strongly for someone who was almost chocked to death.

"I'll take my chances." River responded nonchalantly. She laughed harder.

"Honey, there isn't even a chance." River looked down at her in disbelief.

"You are well aware you're talking about my husband." River pointed out.

"You are well aware I'm talking about the love of his lives. The woman who does the impossible to get to the man she loves. Face it, Rose beats you in everything." The woman spat.

"I'm sure I can handle myself." River replied calmly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The woman spoke mockingly. River glared at the woman lying at her feet. "I'm just saying, when you have enough energy to power a rift to several different universes, give me a call." The Doctor jumped up.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was shaking with the restrained rage.

"I'm talking about Rose. She's the one who searched for us. She's the one who found us. All because she was looking for her Doctor." The woman taunted. "She calls out to you in her sleep, in her nightmares. You're the reason she's where she is right now. It's all your fault that she ended up the way she did." The Doctor gritted his teeth. River put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, sweetie." River said. The woman laughed.

"Calm down? You're telling this man to calm down when he just found out that the woman he loved was ripped away from her world to be used for interdimensional travel and now being tortured ruthlessly. Not to mention, it's you that said calm down. The woman who he was forced to marry. He doesn't love you, he never will. It's as simple as that. You just programmed it into your head that he truly cares about you. He would throw you out these doors at the first chance he got since you're just an arrogant bitch who enjoys flaunting over the fact that he married you even though it was because he had to and not because he wanted to." River could feel the anger boiling inside her.

"Now you listen here, I-"

"River." The Doctor said sternly. "Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." River gaped at him.

"Doesn't concern me? She just called me an arrogant bitch." River pointed out.

"Stop acting like one and go work with the TARDIS." The Doctor snapped. River glared at him but walked over to the console muttering curse words. The Doctor turned towards the woman. "Now you, you're going to tell me where Rose is." The woman bit her lip as if she was actually considering it. She shook her head.

"Nope, don't think so, sorry." She said before clicking an object on her wrist and disappearing from in front of them. The Doctor lunged forward but caught nothing but air.

* * *

The TARDIS was watching the confrontation of the woman who was pretending to be her Wolf. She prayed that her Wolf will be safe when they find her. The TARDIS feels rage at the thought of somebody hurting her Wolf. Nobody could hurt her, she was her Wolf. She wouldn't let anybody touch her but she felt helpless at the moment. Somebody was using her Wolf, she could feel it. Her Wolf was in pain, therefore the TARDIS was in pain._ We're coming to get you, my Wolf._

* * *

Amy and Rory watched as River worked furiously on the TARDIS. The Doctor was still standing where the woman disappeared from. He was glaring at the wall like it had done something wrong. Amy looked worriedly at Rory. They didn't have to speak, they knew what to do. Amy walked towards River while Rory walked towards the Doctor. Amy stood close behind River looking over her shoulder.

"He didn't mean it." Amy spoke softly. River slowed down.

"I know, he's just angry." River said. She turned to Amy abruptly. "Does he really love her?" She asked. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know." Amy admitted.

"I want to say he doesn't. I don't want to even think he does but I can't help but feel that he truly does." River sighed. "Oh well, best not to worry about it now." She said with false cheer before turning back to the console. Amy sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought. Meanwhile, Rory was trying to speak to the Doctor.

"We'll find her." He said encouragingly. The Doctor looked to him with the saddest, most regretful and guilty eyes Rory had ever seen.

"What if we can't? What if I'm too late? They've already hurt her. It's all my fault." The Doctor said. Rory put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He couldn't find any way that would encourage him so he did the one thing he knew would work.

"Tell me about her." Rory said. Rory knew that he always enjoyed talking about Amy. He loved her and would want to talk about her. The Doctor looked at Rory for a second. He looked almost scared.

"She's the most brilliant woman I've ever met. She's compassionate but reasonable. She can hold her own in a fight and can eat impossible for breakfast. She's fiercely loyal and has the most amazing smile. She's beautiful and the most caring woman in all the worlds. Most importantly, I-" The Doctor stopped. He's not about to admit to Rory that he loves her. He hasn't even told her himself. The Doctor settled for the second most true thing he could ever say about her. He spoke in a determined voice, "I'm going to save her."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. I know, I know, there was River bashing but that was only because it wasn't Rose and the Doctor was really, really angry. He'll apologize later... maybe. The next chapter is going to be just about Rose, the real Rose. The next chapter will be out by next week because I'm trying to post on my other stories too. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hiya! This is all about Rose. It's to give a little insight on what had happened to her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_200 years earlier..._

Rose continued walking. She didn't want to be bothered by the world. Everybody who glanced at her just saw another young woman. Only the people who looked into her eyes, the people who could see the pain there, knew she was so much more. She was the Bad Wolf. It all started two years after the Doctor left her on the beach with John. Rose was sent on an off world mission. She jumped at the chance since it wasn't often that there were off world missions. It had taken her an entire year to accept John and another six months to begin a relationship. She loved him, she truly did, but she needed a break from the craziness that was her life. Torchwood had sent her to Brocsen, a nearby planet. The plan was to stay for a week and stop the assassination on the king. Sadly, things don't always work out how they were planned. When Rose was there she heard a rumor of a planet that just appeared. They spoke of it with reverence. After hearing many things about it Rose decided to check the planet out for herself. She had to wait until her job on Brocsen was over. She had barely been able to save the king before the assassin ran off. She followed closely behind and ended up in his ship. She could hear him talking on the radio about the planet that was rumored to have just come into existence. It was all fine until he noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled as he reached for his gun. Rose jumped into action and threw his gun across the ground of his ship. She pinned him to the ground and held an elbow to his neck.

"This planet, where is it?" She asked. He looked at her for a few seconds to show her he wasn't going to answer. She tightened her grip on his arms and pushed further into his neck.

"It's not far from here." He replied.

"Take me there." Rose said sternly.

"And why should I do that?" The assassin mocked.

"Because I can turn you into the authorities right now for being an assassin."

"I'm not an assassin." He grumbled. Rose let out a humorless laugh.

"That's why I had to save the king." He shook his head.

"That isn't the king. I'm the king." He lifted his hood to reveal a head of golden hair. His skin was a royal purple with golden tattoos over his body. He looked exactly like the king.

"You're the king?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I've been trying to get my kingdom back. These shape shifters infiltrated the palace. I escaped along with a few others but they all refused to return to the kingdom." The man explained. "I can prove it."

"Be my guest." Rose said. He shifted his position so a necklace came into view. The necklace was of a golden eye with a purple gem in the middle. "The necklace of Brecthan." Rose's voice had a hint of awe in it.

"I told you I was the king." He stated. Rose quickly pulled herself up.

"My apologies." She said quickly. He held up a hand to stop her.

"Nonsense, you were just protecting me. Or at least you thought you were." He raised his eyebrows. Rose laughed slightly.

"If you take me to this planet I can help you win yours back." Rose proposed. He smiled.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me. To Gallifrey we go!" He turned back to bring them to the planet. Rose froze and paled significantly.

"G-G-Gallifrey?" She asked. Her voice was shaking. There was no way that Gallifrey could be here. The man nodded eagerly.

"I've been in contact with them for the past few weeks. They are looking for some energy source that could bring them to their original universe. They've been tracking it for a while but they can't seem to lock onto it. Something had sent them to a different universe and they've been trying to get back to their original universe. Apparently, there was a war that they were losing so one of their natives had sealed them in an alternate universe so they could live. They haven't made it back yet but once they find the energy source they will be able to." Rose listened attentively. This was the Doctor's planet, this was his people. They were alive after all. Rose couldn't help but wonder what the energy source could possibly be. She thought that it could be the TARDIS but that didn't make sense since it was in their original universe.

"How long until we're there?" Rose asked eagerly.

"A few days I'd say." The king replied. Rose smiled to him.

"Thanks." She said genuinely. He smiled back in kind.

"I should thank you for protecting my people." Rose nodded in acknowledgment.

"Excuse me for a minute." Rose walked to the back of his ship. It was a decent size but it wasn't nearly as big as the TARDIS. Oh how she missed the old girl. Rose picked up her phone that John had fixed for her. He didn't like the idea of her being alone in space so he made sure she could contact him. He picked the phone up after the third ring.

"John." Rose greeted.

"Hey, Rose." He replied.

"I'm going to take a little longer, I just needed to let you know that I'm fine. Tell Pete that too please."

"Any reason why you're going to take longer?" Rose really wanted to answer him truthfully, she really did. But, she didn't want to give his hopes up. She didn't know if this really was Gallifrey, the Doctor's home, or if it was just another planet.

"Yeah, the king was almost killed but I saved him so he's throwing a celebration in my honor." Rose was disgusted by how well she could lie.

"Sounds like fun, I'll tell Pete." He said. Rose couldn't tell if he knew she was lying but she knew he wouldn't bring it up.

"I'll talk to you later if I have time." Rose said.

"I love you."

"I love you too, bye." She hung up quickly. She hated lying to John but she felt it was necessary to protect him from any hurt in case this wasn't Gallifrey.

"You should get some rest." The king called from where he was piloting the ship.

"Thank you again." She said before lying down on the bed closest to her. For the next couple of days they had talked about their lives. The king told her all about his rise to power and his views on his kingdom while Rose told him about growing up and her travels. They enjoyed each others company and Rose especially enjoyed travelling again. It may not be the TARDIS but it was still something. She missed the TARDIS so much. The Doctor might not have realized that he would be separating the TARDIS and Rose as well as himself when he left her on that beach in Norway. Rose and the TARDIS had bonded so well after the events on the Game Station. She had come to look at the TARDIS as a sister and the TARDIS had come to look at her much the same. Now she was travelling in a little ship that wasn't even sentient let alone like a sister. She didn't care as much as she should at the moment. Her thoughts were all on the door of the little ship. They had made it to 'Gallifrey' and she had yet to leave the ship. Rose prayed for the sake of the Doctor that this actually be Gallifrey. "You wait here, if I don't come back in five minutes just leave without me." She let out a deep breath before slowly opening the door to the ship. There were three men waiting for her outside. The one in front was wearing long, purple robes with a golden necklace and a matching hat. The other two were wearing simple black robes.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"You are to come with us." One answered. His tone was neutral which Rose knew meant one of two things. Either they knew Rose was coming and are hiding their intentions or Rose is completely unknown and they don't know how to act around the possible threat. Rose is going with the former seeing how they were now leading her down the corridor. Looking up she could see twin suns in the sky. Out of the giant windows surrounding the halls she could see red grass with silver trees. Tears pricked at her eyes from the beauty of the sight. This was Gallifrey. She knew from the times that John had described it to her. She couldn't think of a single word for this place. It was so much more than beautiful, it was absolutely breathtaking. Rose was so caught up in the scenery she almost didn't notice when they took a right and were now walking down a much darker hall.

"Where are we going?" Rose attempted to stop only to be pushed forward by the three men.

"You're going to bring us back." One stated simply.

"Bring you back?" Rose frowned. "To the original universe?" The one in front nodded. "How am I going to do that?"

"You are the energy source. The way the timelines are around you proves it." He kept his eyes forward.

"I'm not an energy source." Rose said angrily.

"You are. All you have to do is look into the time vortex and you'll bring us back." Rose looked back at them.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that." Rose frowned.

"Yes you can, you have before. You are bonded to the time vortex, you won't be hurt. The only reason you were before is because you hadn't ever bonded with it before, now you have the basis of a bond and can complete it by looking in the time vortex again." The man stated. Rose looked at him skeptically.

"What's your name?" She asked. Apparently her question had taken him off guard if the look of surprise is anything to go by.

"Irving Braxiatel." The one in purple answered. The name sounded extremely familiar to her but she decided to ignore it.

"Well, Irving Braxiatel," she began putting extra emphasis on his name, "do you even know what happened the first time I looked into the time vortex?" Brax slowed his pace slightly before continuing.

"No, we don't." He said truthfully.

"Neither do I, so I'd say it's probably best for all of us if we just left it alone." Rose said. Brax shook his head.

"We can't. This isn't our universe, we need to get back to the original." He explained. Rose sighed but continued walking. She knew that they wouldn't listen to her. John had told her how the Time Lords were. They stopped in a dark room. It was fairly small with absolutely nothing in the room save for the glowing circle. Brax pushed her towards the circle. "Just look into it." He said. Rose tried to stop them but she was practically dragged by Brax. The closer to the time vortex she got, the louder the song was. It was a beautiful melody, she'd only heard it one other time. It was the sound the TARDIS had made on the Game Station. As she turned to make some snide remark at the Time Lords for pushing her, her eyes caught onto the time vortex. Something in her mind connected causing the events of the Game Station to return. She felt her body temperature rise and her mind expand. Her heart beat faster to the song. It sounded different almost as if it was calling out. She reached for the song with her mind and connected with it. She felt extreme pain taking over her body. Heat was moving all around her. Golden light enveloped her body while the song of the TARDIS enveloped her mind. She wasn't connecting to the time vortex, she was connecting to the TARDIS. With a final flash of gold, Rose disappeared. Her vision blurred before going completely. She awoke again in a hospital in New York City on December 24, 2012. She ignored everyone as she left the hospital. Many of the staff had tried to stop her but she just kept running. She used her bank accounts from Torchwood and Vitex to buy some clothes. Once she was fully dressed she began walking with the crowd. That brings her to where she is now. She sees everything, whether it be the death of one of the people that walk by her or the birth of one of their children. She ignored it all and kept walking. It had been years since she was in London, she'd been in a coma for the past few years. She would've gone back but she couldn't bring herself to. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't want to see the futures of the people she loved, it would kill her. She could see some of her own timeline too. She couldn't see much of it though. Most of it is past dates but she can see some of the future. She can't see specific events but she can see how long her timeline goes on. It goes on too long for her to be normal. She thinks it might even go on longer than the Doctor's. For now no of that matters. All that matters is how she can stop herself from seeing these timelines so she can go back home.

_193 years earlier..._

Rose was sitting on the stairs to Pete's mansion. She had returned to London a year after she woke up in New York. For the most part, she could stop herself from looking into people's timeline. She's had two slipups since then. The first was when her and John got into a huge fight when he found out she was on Gallifrey. She didn't see his timeline but the Doctor's. The next time had been when she first saw Jackie. Jackie had been furious that she had waited a year to come back. She saw when Jackie died. Rose tried to burn the image out of her mind. It made her sick thinking about it. Rose had been more detached ever since she'd been back. She eventually made amends with each of them but it still wasn't back to normal. Rose didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay here and be forced to watch them all die but she didn't want to leave them all either. She knew that she had to find her way back to the Doctor but she wasn't ready yet. She was going to wait.

_159 years earlier..._

She lost them. Her mother, John, Pete, they were all gone. Only Tony was left. She loved her little brother but she couldn't stay any longer. She said her goodbyes and found her way back to the Time Lords. She was going to bring them back to the Doctor, even if it killed her.

"Irving Braxiatel." Rose called from the place she was the last time she was on Gallifrey. Brax smiled slightly at her.

"I take it you've decided to help us return Gallifrey to the original universe?" He inquired. Rose nodded.

"How do I do it?" She asked.

"Call the Doctor's time capsule to you. You are a part of her so she'll come." He said. Rose hesitated.

"What will happen if I do this?" She asked.

"Nothing, it will give us the signal we need so we can connect the different universes and return to our own."

"What do you mean connect?" Rose asked skeptically. Something wasn't adding up, the cracks were sealed.

"Merge." He corrected himself. Then it clicked.

"You're going to destroy the multiverse so only your original universe is left. That way with me tethering to the TARDIS it will pull us through instead of sending us into oblivion with the rest of the multiverse." Rose stated.

"It's a sacrifice we must take." A new man said. This man was in golden and white robes.

"Well it's one I'm not willing to pay." Rose said defiantly. Brax looked to the man who looked back at him. With a curt nod the man advanced on Rose. He put his hand to her temple. Rose instantly felt darkness overwhelm her.

_Present day..._

Rose was tired of it. She'd been a captive of the Time Lords for the past 159 years. Everyday they had awoken her early only to run tests. Some were cruel and would beat her just because they could while others, like Brax, did it simply because it was required. Brax was the only Time Lord Rose could actually stand. He would be as gentle as he could while testing. Rose hated it. They'd tried different things to break her. It was working. She could feel herself slipping. They had used some of her tests to put her DNA into a genetically engineered Gallifreyan so she would look like her and the TARDIS couldn't sense the difference. Rose thought that that would be the end. Somehow it wasn't. The girl had returned without the TARDIS and the Doctor. Rose had felt a spark of hope at that. As she closed her eyes to go to bed that night she felt the song that was always present become louder. The TARDIS was coming for her. The Doctor was coming for her. Rose smiled. She finally had something to hope for.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to add Brax because it's Brax! Who doesn't love Brax? Anyways, this was a peek into the life that is Rose Tyler in this fic. I'm actually going to add Romana to it later on but that's not right now, sooooooo... :P Next chapter will be the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory. There will be no Doctor/River just btw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! I tried to make her reason for becoming Bad Wolf again different than I usually do. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
